


Alternate Universes

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jason Todd is Red Mask, M/M, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: The thief Stray steals and reminisces.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Alternate Universes

**Author's Note:**

> I like both Tim Drake/Kon-el & Jason Todd/Roy Harper and Tim Drake/Jason Todd so came forth the head-cannon of an alternate universe Tim and Jason coming into my main universe. Also look up pictures of Stray Tim, boy does he look fine.

A dark figure descends on a whip from the hole in the glass ceiling. The figure stops about five feet above the prize they came for, the rare red and blue diamond necklace. It was on display in this museum for a short amount of time, so tonight was the perfect night to strike. The figure reached for the small computer attached to their arm and with a few taps the laser beams disappeared. The figure descends until their feet touch the ground in front of the display case. With quick and practiced moves they cut the glass with the glass cutting nails on their gloves and remove the necklace from the case.

A cat caught the canary like grin spread across the thief’s face as they admired their prize. Putting the cut glass back, climbing their rope back up to the roof they reset the beams, and place the glass from the roof back leaving no trace of them being there.

Stay stalks across the rooftops with his prize safely in his suit pocket. He starts humming a tune he heard on the radio as he walks. He smiles as he thinks about how happy his mama will be with her birthday present. His suit ears suddenly twitched because he had programmed them to track sounds that the human ears would miss.

“Hey Mask, why are you following little ol me?” Stray asked his shadow.

“A big bird dropped a tip to me that you took something that doesn’t belong to you,” Red Mask answered in his deep robotic voice.

The ears twitched again as he picked up the sounds of multiple people landing on the roof. “Wow, a party for me with all the bats. You guys really now how to make a guy feel special,” Stray purred.

“Just return the necklace Stray and we can put this all behind us,” Nightwing’s voice called from his left.

“No way! Do you know how long I’ve been planning this heist? And if I give you the necklace what am I supposed to give mama for her birthday?” Stray pouted, crossing his arms.

"Tt. Then we’ll just have to take it from you, Cat,” Robin answered.

“Aww how sweet. Do you really think you can take this from me, Robin?” Stray teased.

Red Robin moved to grab him, but Stray was faster he grabbed his whip and lashed out. He pulled Red Robin toward him and in the line of the bird-a-rang heading his way. Moving again he avoided the escrima sticks aimed at him. Stray flipped over Red Hood’s tackle and kicked Spoiler in the back. Black Bat tried to hit him in the back, but he avoided and she hit Robin instead. A rubber bullet whisked by his head as he turned and threw a kiss and a smoke bomb at Red Mask.

He swung his way back to his apartment and slipped through the window. Stray pushed back his mask to reveal Timothy Drake-Kyle. He smiled as he admired the necklace he took before putting it in the safe behind the photo of his family.

“Wow Pussycat, I would have thought you would have had a better hiding place,” Red Mask voiced from him.

“I’d like to see you try and get into my safe, Mask,” Timmy purred. “How mad are the rest of the bats?” He turned to look at his boyfriend Jason Todd-Wayne, he had taken off the red helmet and was holding it under his arm.

“They know the rules. If you can get away with the prize, you get to keep it. They’ll get over it,” He snarked back.

Timmy smiled at Jay as sauntered toward him. Jay wrapped his arms around Timmy’s slim waist.

“Are you okay Pussycat?” Jay asked his boyfriend when he saw his smile dropped.

“Yeah it’s just that Selina’s birthday is coming up and it makes me think about how we’re the only survivors of our universe,” Timmy explained. “Why us? Why us, out of everyone in our universe? Why did we make it to this alternate universe and survive.”

“Hey, hey, I know it’s sad, but we’re here for a reason. Besides this universe ain't’ so bad, I mean we get along better with our family in this one,” Jay reassured his boyfriend.

“Yeah this alternate universe isn’t so bad, as long as I have you,” Timmy purred as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

They just stood there swaying to music only they could hear for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me in the comments, I like talking to people who read my ramblings.


End file.
